<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圓刷 - C'est la vie 番外 by Bambisrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339044">圓刷 - C'est la vie 番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambisrose/pseuds/Bambisrose'>Bambisrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:10:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambisrose/pseuds/Bambisrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圓刷 - C'est la vie 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ABO<br/>OOC有<br/>微奎八，很少，不帶tag<br/>懷孕預警！！</p><p> </p><p>01.<br/>知秀看著手上的驗孕棒瞬間愰了神，再十分鐘後他們要前往畫報拍攝的現場，他發情期晚來了幾天讓他覺得不太安心，今早一醒來也不知道怎麼的心裡特別慌，吃完早餐後拿出早就藏在房裡的驗孕棒避開圓佑躲到浴室裡，坐在馬桶蓋上等結果的五分鐘他完全無法集中，心裡祈禱著不要這麼早中獎，他卻等來這個不知道該喜還是該悲的結果<br/>「知秀還好嗎？」圓佑在客廳等了有點久，平常知秀不會在房裡逗留那麼久，想到早上知秀面色不佳，他還是不安心的進房敲了敲緊閉的門<br/>「等我一下，馬上就好」知秀站在洗手台前用冷水拍了拍臉頰，整理好心情後才打開門<br/>一開門就看到圓佑站在門口張開雙手等他，圓佑輕輕把人擁入懷裡順著他的背<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「沒事，就胃有點不舒服」<br/>「藥呢？」<br/>「吃了，我們該走了」<br/>圓佑聽完不滿的皺了皺眉，知秀最近特別沒精神，還總是說自己胃不舒服，本想讓戀人在家休息幾天，但知秀不讓，總是說自己沒事，堅持要跟著自己跑行程，再加上順榮最近也再帶公司的小新人沒空來陪自己<br/>走進電梯裡圓佑還是牽著知秀的手不放，知秀按完樓層轉過身躲進圓佑懷裡主動環住他的腰<br/>「真的沒事，別擔心了，好嗎？」<br/>「要我怎麼不擔心」<br/>圓佑說的是實話，上次他懷裡的人為了要陪他工作，自己高燒38度不說，大冬天的還陪他在戶外拍雪景的戲，若不是圓佑那時冷到想握住知秀的手取暖，也不會發現他體溫這麼高，圓佑想緊急暫停拍戲送知秀去醫院還被知秀阻止，讓他好好待在組裡自己去去就回</p><p>今天拍攝的畫報是時隔一年後跟金珉奎再次合作，這一年裡兩人從戀人升格為合法戀人，只是兩人連蜜月旅行都沒時間去，剛想跟勝澈告假帶知秀出去轉轉的圓佑，連提議都還沒說，勝澈直接把下部電影邀約丟到他面前，因為是國內有名的大導欽點，讓圓佑想拒絕都不行，用了一年的時間跟著大導上山下海，圓佑自認成長不少，連知秀都覺得圓佑不只演技被磨得更上一層樓，連心性都沉穩許多<br/>「哥，你們來了」才剛到達金珉奎的個人工作室就看到他等不及的站在門口迎著他們<br/>「好久不見啊」知秀拿著平板露出亮晃晃的笑容看著高大的弟弟<br/>知秀和珉奎站在門口聊了一陣後，才等到圓佑慢吞吞地從保母車上下來，一眼看起來就是剛睡醒的樣子<br/>「圓佑哥」<br/>「喔珉奎，我們忙到還沒時間好好謝謝你呢」<br/>圓佑才想起他們一年前來到這個工作室就是他和知秀拍結婚照的那天，雖說是拍結婚照，但成品看起來更像高級雜誌的封面照，也不知道金珉奎是去哪裡借來那麼多衣服，還為他們空出整天的時間來拍攝，兩人從早拍到晚，換了至少十套衣服，等到走出工作室時兩人早已累得不成人形，熟悉拍攝工作的圓佑還好，但卻苦了第一次站在鏡頭前的知秀，整天都擺著不同姿勢供人觀賞，雖然是熟悉的弟弟拍攝，但知秀還是多少有些放不開，幸好在圓佑的帶領下知秀也漸入佳境，真如珉奎所說，若是知秀願意讓珉奎把照片拿出去展示，必定會引起一陣風潮</p><p>拍攝正式開始後知秀才得以靠著牆休息，雖然他還是站在攝影機後盯著場，但至少到拍攝結束後不會再有他的事了，知秀站在光線昏暗處，更突顯了他臉色的蒼白，他本來也沒發現，是剛剛打雜的小妹妹走過來跟他說他看起來有點累，要不要去珉奎的休息室休息一下，知秀拒絕了小妹妹的好意，免得等下讓圓佑找不到人他才頭大<br/>「知秀哥」知秀循著聲音回頭，看到了一樣久違的弟弟<br/>「明浩，聽珉奎說你在忙，怎麼有時間來」開心的給弟弟送上一個擁抱<br/>「會議提早結束了，想說今天你們要來，還是過來看看」明浩把一起帶來的咖啡塞進知秀手裡，才將剩下的兩杯咖啡放到珉奎身後的矮桌上<br/>「新婚生活過的怎麼樣？」<br/>「什麼新婚啊，都老夫老妻了」<br/>「那是哥你們沒時間去蜜月旅行，心情真的很不一樣」明浩回想起他和珉奎的蜜月旅行，嘴邊還是忍不住笑<br/>「我也希望可以去啊」知秀露出苦笑，他也想要排出時間休假，但機會不等人，好好把握機會更重要不是嗎<br/>「圓佑哥沒想過休息一陣子嗎？」明浩也學著知秀靠在身後的磚牆上，若是有人拿著相機對著他們，肯定會有人誤認他們是哪個大明星<br/>「邀約一直來也沒辦法啊」<br/>「哥下部戲定了嗎」<br/>「還沒」<br/>「你們不趁這個時候休息嗎？」<br/>「再看看吧，我尊重他的決定」<br/>知秀說完這句話的同時，一陣噁心感湧上心頭，差點沒忍住就在明浩面前露餡，雖然知秀撇過頭去極力隱藏，但不尋常的動作還是讓心細的明浩察覺到一絲不對勁，只是知秀沒打算說破，他也不想去打探人家隱私</p><p>兩人聊著聊著不知不覺圓佑也已經結束兩套服裝的拍攝，收拾完布景已經接近中午時分，四人決定待在珉奎的工作室叫外賣吃，久違的相聚讓一餐飯吃下來笑聲不斷，但不知為何談話內容從近況分享漸漸變成人生規劃<br/>「哥，你們不打算要孩子嗎？」明浩看似無心的問了一句，其實是有意證實自己的猜測<br/>「現在時機不太適合吧」知秀還沒開口倒是圓佑先回答了，知秀嚼著嘴裡的飯抬起頭看了圓佑一眼又把視線集中在自己的飯盒裡<br/>「也是，哥要趁年輕時再大紅一把」毫無察覺其中深意的珉奎接著話<br/>「你是嫌哥現在不夠紅嗎？」明浩拍著珉奎的背笑著，順便笑他等下又被圓佑打<br/>「你知不知道他現在都待在家裡不敢出門」<br/>知秀這才緩緩的接了一句，算是有意無意的避開了這個話題，隨後話題又被帶開，明浩一直盯著知秀的反應，知秀則是一臉事不關己的樣子，讓明浩捉摸不定心中的答案<br/>明浩有意的試探早就被知秀察覺，他知道心細的弟弟不會太輕易下定論，所以他一直都沒有正面回答這個問題，一場飯局下來明浩有超過一半的時間都盯著自己，說不上不快，但知秀有心隱瞞，明浩也看不出個所以然<br/>所以說從以前開始，弟弟們一直說知秀演技很好不是沒有原因的，或許是因為善於隱藏自己的情緒，才總是讓人捉摸不定<br/>也許是因為久違的與朋友相聚過於歡喜，連平常善於觀察的圓佑也沒發現對話中暗藏的風起雲湧，只是開心地跟珉奎討論著圈子中的八卦，連今天知秀把飯盒裡的青菜挑掉，圓佑都只是看了一眼沒有多說什麼<br/>下半場的拍攝很快就結束，本來約好要一起出去吃烤肉的四人卻因為過早結束的行程打亂了計畫，最後大家決定提早回家休息，雖然可惜，但相聚的時間還會再來的</p><p> </p><p>知秀早已洗好澡窩在客廳沙發上打著盹，圓佑才慢吞吞地從書房出來，臉上的笑容一看就知道剛剛在遊戲裡贏了不少，圓佑看見眼睛已經半瞇的知秀忍不住靠過去用鼻子輕蹭他鼻頭，知秀被嚇醒地輕顫了一下，隨即笑了出來，毫不猶豫地就向前吻去<br/>「快去洗澡」一吻完畢知秀還伏在圓佑的胸膛上喘氣就想趕人去洗澡<br/>「你先去睡」看著臉蛋紅撲撲的知秀，圓佑忍不住用手戳了幾下，就把知秀剛剛吹乾的頭髮弄亂了才起身<br/>「想要你陪我睡」知秀抓住圓佑的衣角不讓他離開<br/>「今天怎麼了？」圓佑反手握住知秀的手，坐到沙發上把人擁入懷裡<br/>「想要你陪」知秀窩在圓佑懷裡，好不容易睜開的眼睛又漸漸地閉上<br/>「對了…你…發情期有些晚了吧？」圓佑看到黏人的知秀才想起來，距離上次知秀的發情期好像已經過去一段時間，但因為前些陣子有些忙，正確的日期圓佑也想不起來<br/>「嗯…」知秀發出模糊的單音，圓佑只把他當成知秀陷入睡眠的前兆，一用力把人抱起就往房間裡去<br/>「不舒服要告訴我，我先去洗澡啦」幫知秀蓋好被子，在知秀額上印下一吻後圓佑才轉身往浴室裡去<br/>一聽到門關上的聲音知秀的眼睛立刻張開盯著漆黑的天花板，他沒想到剛剛圓佑會提到發情期的事，他以為圓佑不會注意到，前陣子忙著宣傳期的事兩人幾乎都沒時間休息，他以為圓佑不會注意到日子過的這麼快，看來還是得找時間好好跟他說了…</p><p>圓佑剛從浴室裡出來卻發現剛剛被他抱上床的人消失了，急急忙忙跑出房門一看，才看到知秀背對著他站在廚房裡弄著什麼<br/>「你嚇死我了」圓佑也不管頭髮還濕著，就朝著知秀後背抱下去<br/>「有點餓了，頭髮去吹一吹，有事跟你說」知秀伸手把剛熱好的牛奶從微波爐裡拿出來在圓佑面前晃了晃，順便推了推他叫他快去把頭髮弄乾<br/>「什麼事？又有工作啦？」圓佑一邊用毛巾擦著頭髮一邊進房，嘴上還不忘碎碎念社長為什麼總是給他那麼多工作，連蜜月旅行都去不了<br/>「快去，等下再說」知秀嘴邊露出一絲苦笑，什麼話都沒說<br/>其實知秀心裡是害怕的，他在結婚前就和圓佑討論過，希望至少三年後再有孩子，這段期間就算沒時間去旅行，他們還是能把握一點僅剩的兩人時間，也能在把握一點時間衝刺事業，就算在外界看來兩人都已站上巔峰，但他們還是有各自的目標<br/>雖然兩人有共識，但知秀知道圓佑其實沒那麼喜歡小孩，知秀甚至沒有把握，他對圓佑說出他懷孕了會得到什麼反應，今天一整天看著圓佑，他有很多次都想要脫口而出，但顧及到還在工作場合他只能繼續保守這個秘密<br/>知秀望著沒打開開關的電視發呆，連圓佑甩著暖呼呼的頭髮，走到他面前在地毯上坐下他都沒能回神，也許是因為緊張知秀的雙手緊緊握著馬克杯，剛剛熱好的牛奶他一口都沒喝，捧在手上已經又有點冷意，圓佑盯著發呆的知秀看了好一會兒，發現他是真的沒注意到自己才摸了摸知秀的頭</p><p>知秀抬起頭看望著圓佑繼續發呆，一整天都想講出口的話，對上圓佑眼神的那一剎那卻說不出口了<br/>「怎麼了？」圓佑坐上沙發跟知秀面對面，看著知秀慌亂的眼神圓佑就知道知秀有事瞞著他，而且他現在正糾結要不要告訴他<br/>「都告訴我好嗎？」圓佑撒嬌似的靠在知秀肩上，嘴唇若有似無的碰在知秀的耳垂上<br/>「我…」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>「懷孕了」<br/>本來還窩在知秀懷裡偷香的圓佑立刻拉開距離看著知秀的臉遲遲沒有回應，知秀想看著圓佑的眼睛讀出他的反應，但圓佑的眼神裡毫無波瀾，反而是他自己眼裡的霧氣越來越重，也不知道是因為沒有得到回應，還是因為終於放下一整天的提心吊膽<br/>「你…不開心」遲遲等不到回應的知秀在淚水落下的那一刻說了，不是疑問句是肯定句，圓佑用袖子輕輕擦掉在知秀臉上的淚水繼續盯著知秀<br/>「沒有…別哭…知秀別哭…是你不開心」圓佑幫知秀擦著像斷了線的珍珠落下的眼淚，捧著知秀的臉仔細端詳了一陣子得出的只有這個結論，圓佑沒從的聲音裡聽出得到孩子的喜悅，也沒從知秀眼裡看到該有的情緒，只看到知秀滿臉的擔憂<br/>「怎麼了，告訴我」圓佑一把將知秀攬入懷中，手扣緊他的後腦勺把他壓在自己胸前<br/>「我不知道…」知秀搖著頭毛茸茸的腦袋蹭著圓佑的頸子<br/>「這太早了…我們之前說過…」悶悶的聲音從圓佑的胸前傳來，從聲音卻聽出了知秀的無助與慌亂<br/>「又在擔心我，小傢伙想來就讓他來，嗯？」圓佑順著知秀的背說出自己的想法<br/>「我很開心…真的很開心，所以其他的都不需要擔心好嗎？」<br/>「知秀呢？你開心嗎？」<br/>「很開心…」<br/>知秀聽到圓佑的回答，緊張的心情一下子放鬆了下來，回過神來才緩過氣，無力的雙手環著圓佑的腰靠在圓佑懷裡，偷偷的把淚水抹在圓佑的衣服上<br/>察覺懷裡人情緒的轉變，圓佑只是靜靜地抱著他，臉上卻出現一個平時不常見的大大笑容<br/>圓佑又把知秀手中的牛奶拿去微波爐裡加熱，哄著知秀喝完，讓他先上床休息後才獨自走到客廳陽台上，本想順手拿起一根煙抽，手碰到煙的瞬間卻收了回來，了然的笑笑，心裡想著這次是真的要戒菸了呢</p><p>圓佑緩過自己的情緒後才進房裡準備睡覺，才剛躺上床知秀像是有意識一樣的纏上來，圓佑本以為知秀只是感受到熱源所以才纏了上來，把懷裡的人抱好後才發現知秀睜著眼睛看著自己<br/>「怎麼不睡？」<br/>「你說要陪我的…沒抽菸啊？」知秀懶懶的伸了個懶腰，在圓佑懷裡換了個姿勢，窩在圓佑胸前嗅了嗅他的衣服<br/>圓佑沒有回答只是默默地摸著知秀軟軟的頭髮，看著睡眼惺忪的知秀覺得他家戀人怎麼這麼可愛，剛被吵醒的知秀也沒有了睡意，手攥緊圓佑胸前的衣料享受著圓佑的撫摸<br/>「難受嗎？」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>一時之間知秀還沒會意過來，直到圓佑的手在知秀的腹部打轉，知秀才想起來，伸手抓住流連在他小腹上的手，跟著圓佑一起摸著自己的小腹，他這才覺得有點飄飄然<br/>說不出是驚嚇還是喜悅，有一股異樣在知秀心裡蔓延，也許是經過一整天沉澱認知到的事實，或是放鬆下來後的安心，又或是被圓佑抱在懷裡的安定，知秀這才對自己懷孕的事實有了實感<br/>圓佑不知道知秀的心裡活動，以為知秀窩在自己懷裡又陷入沉睡，正想著也要閉眼休息時卻感受到知秀的手鑽進自己指縫裡緊握著<br/>知秀把兩雙手緊緊扣在自己小腹上，像是感受到知秀的不安，圓佑低下頭輕輕吻著知秀頭頂，這才發現自己胸前的衣料溼了一片，像是同時感知到知秀的情緒，等圓佑回過神來時眼眶也漸漸變得濕潤<br/>「太好了，知秀…」圓佑的聲音有些哽咽，知秀抬起頭來才發現圓佑也滿臉都是淚水，知秀看著看著就笑了出來，把手從圓佑的箍禁中掙脫，輕輕柔柔的摸著圓佑的臉，一點一點把他臉上的淚水擦掉<br/>「知秀，我們去度蜜月吧」沒來由的，圓佑突然迸出一句<br/>兩人在黑暗中對視，就算看不到對方清楚的眉眼，兩人也知道對方正看著自己，也都從對方眼中看到紅著眼眶的自己</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>兩人就這樣抱著彼此，也不知道是誰先沉沉睡去，隔天再醒來早已日上三竿，圓佑睜開眼睛時知秀正站在窗台上講電話，正午的陽光灑落在知秀身上，染過的頭髮此時更像染上了一層金色，知秀沒發現圓佑已經醒來，掛上電話進房後順手將窗簾拉上，轉身卻看到圓佑躺成妖豔的姿勢看著自己<br/>「醒啦，還睡嗎？」<br/>圓佑坐起身來點點頭，雙手大張等著知秀的擁抱，知秀爬上床抱著圓佑又倒向床<br/>圓佑是聞到義大利麵的香味才醒來的，他又昏昏沉沉的睡了不知道多久，只記得知秀離開床的時候說了什麼，他也模模糊糊的回應了什麼自己都想不起來<br/>刷完牙洗完臉圓佑才踩著拖鞋踏出房門，義大利麵已經完成放在桌上，知秀還在廚房裡搗股著什麼，圓佑惡作劇的在廚房外就脫掉拖鞋，靜悄悄的從身後接近知秀，直接吻上的知秀耳後的小小刺青<br/>「全圓佑」知秀嚇了驚呼一聲，差點把手上的鹽全撒進正在翻炒的蔬菜裡，知秀馬上伸手關了火，揮拳就朝圓佑的胸膛打去<br/>「啊…痛…知秀對不起啊…」圓佑雙手護著胸像是被知秀侵犯一樣的大叫，圓佑過於沉浸在自己的演技，知秀手都還沒揮下去圓佑就哀哀叫，知秀看著在家還演技爆發的圓佑搖了搖頭不理他，轉過頭又繼續剛剛被圓佑打斷的動作<br/>「勝澈早上說又有一個大腕作家找上你了」<br/>「不接」<br/>「只是個網路劇」<br/>「不接」<br/>「全圓佑」知秀不解圓佑的抗拒，朝著鬧脾氣的圓佑喊了一聲<br/>「我想和你去度蜜月」圓佑低吼出聲<br/>餐桌上瞬間一陣沉默，其實知秀很少看到像現在一樣鬧脾氣的圓佑，在一起那麼久，他們倆人向工作妥協的時候還是挺多的，知秀通常只幫圓佑過濾掉不適合的工作，其他一些無傷大雅的工作圓佑大部分都不會反對，因為他們都知道機會得來不易，把握機會更重要<br/>「對不起」知秀起身繞到圓佑身邊坐下鑽進他懷裡，知秀低聲道歉，的確是他的錯，他沒想那麼多，他剛剛甚至連自己懷有身孕都忘了，圓佑抱著低頭向他示好的知秀嘆了口氣<br/>「我…」圓佑想說話卻組織不出言語，他剛剛的確也有些衝動，他還沒清楚的想過之後工作的事，再怎麼說他也不應該那麼強硬的拒絕知秀<br/>「我們需要認真討論一下這事，先吃飯吧，吃完飯再說」<br/>圓佑什麼都沒說出口知秀卻懂他想表達的意思，抓住圓佑的手把桌上的叉子塞進他手裡，像是安慰小孩一樣拍拍圓佑的頭，瞬間又轉換成經紀人模式，用冰冷的語調跟圓佑說話<br/>知秀坐回自己的位子上，窩著小小口吃著飯不出聲，一看就是在苦惱這件事要怎麼處理，看著知秀陷入思考的圓佑也不敢造次，安靜地吃著飯順便整理自己的想法</p><p>吃完飯後照慣例還是由圓佑洗碗，知秀拿出兩個馬克杯，裝了兩杯咖啡並在自己的那杯裡面加了牛奶，把桌面清乾淨後知秀進房裡拿了電腦出來，剛剛吃飯的餐桌瞬間變成辦公桌，知秀還戴上了只有在工作時才會戴上的金屬框眼鏡，圓佑盯著知秀發呆，他每次看知秀戴上這個眼鏡都覺得知秀有種禁慾感，但他不敢跟知秀說，圓佑怕跟知秀說了以後知秀就再也不戴眼鏡了<br/>「先跟你說一下已經訂好的行程」知秀發現圓佑在開小差，敲了敲桌面喚起他的專注，拿起桌上的拿鐵抿了一口，確定圓佑有在聽之後才開口<br/>「目前行程的規劃基本上是到兩個月後，如果要敲定那檔劇，可能要再多一個月，另外，六個月後有一場頒獎典禮需要你出席，就算你想放假，那個時間也要排開」<br/>知秀一邊看著電腦裡已經確定的行程，一邊看著圓佑的反應，幸好圓佑沒有太大的情緒波動，一副公事公辦的態度看著知秀<br/>圓佑撐著腦袋想了一會兒，耳邊聽著知秀補充說著這兩個月分別是哪些行程，若圓佑希望工作減量，他們可以推掉的行程有哪些<br/>還說了公司和知秀本人都希望圓佑可以接下那檔劇，畢竟是作家欽點，加上是由近幾年火紅的網路小說改編，光是要翻拍成劇這點就足以讓人津津樂道，另外因為是拍成網路劇，所需時間也不會很長，如果圓佑希望休息，知秀也希望圓佑能接下這個工作</p><p>「你覺得呢？」聽完知秀報告的所有行程，圓佑沉默了一陣沒有出聲，知秀就等著他的回答，沒想到卻等來一句問句<br/>「啊？」顯然知秀不知道圓佑為什麼突然問他意見，平常在決定行程知秀通常都不會給太多意見，都是以圓佑的意向為主<br/>「我剛剛說了…」<br/>「不是，不要以經紀人的身分，我說以你，洪知秀，全圓佑愛人的身分」<br/>知秀話都還沒說完就被圓佑打斷，圓佑知道知秀不會插手他的決定，但他這次想要聽聽看知秀的想法，不是工作上的，是作為他的愛人，他的知秀最真實的想法<br/>這次換知秀沉默了，老實說他沒想過這個問題，一直以來他已經太習慣站在圓佑的立場上想，不管是工作上的或是其他，他都太習慣忽略自己的感受，看著圓佑工作也會有忌妒的時候，但知秀總是告訴自己只是工作不需要太在意<br/>「我覺得接還是好的…」<br/>圓佑看著過於理性的戀人，不知道該哭還是該笑，他還是脫離不了經紀人的身分啊，不過既然知秀都這麼說了圓佑也沒有反駁的理由<br/>「那就接吧，不過跟勝澈哥說我只接到這個工作為止，之後的想都別想」<br/>其實圓佑也懂這之間的權衡利益，就算知秀不說圓佑也是打算接的，只是若是知秀希望他不接，他大可為了知秀放棄這個機會，把這些時間用來陪陪自己的愛人<br/>知秀點點頭表示知道，拿起手機就撥了電話過去，畢竟是大腕欽點，也不好太晚回覆人家，以免給人家留下壞印象<br/>圓佑聽著知秀跟勝澈講電話，一手牽著知秀的手把玩著，但圓佑越聽越覺得不對，知秀完全沒有跟勝澈提到他想放假的事，只有稍微說到圓佑希望工作可以減少，完全沒有提到休息這兩個字</p><p>圓佑氣惱的甩開知秀的手，不知所以然的知秀轉頭看了眼圓佑就知道他又鬧脾氣了，雖然不知道原因但身體先一步做出反應，把轉頭就想進房的圓佑抓住攬進自己懷裡，又跟電話裡的勝澈交代了幾句才急忙地把電話掛掉<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「為什麼不跟勝澈哥說我要休息，為什麼不跟勝澈哥說你懷孕了」<br/>悶悶的聲音從知秀胸前傳來，知秀抱著鬧脾氣的年下男友笑了出聲，換來圓佑的掙扎想離開，但又怕傷到知秀，只能在知秀懷裡小幅度的動著，看起來有些搞笑<br/>「傻啦，都還沒確定呢，明天找個時間去知勳那裡吧，還有不是說沒過三個月不能說嗎？」<br/>知秀推了推窩在自己肩窩蹭著他的腦袋，聽到自己的話腦袋不動了，就這樣黏在自己肩上，突然知秀的鎖骨傳來像是被羽毛輕撫過的癢感<br/>「我忘記了…」<br/>圓佑抬起頭來委屈的看著知秀，知秀剛接觸到圓佑的眼神就笑了出來，引得圓佑也忍不住抱著知秀大笑<br/>「我打電話問問知勳明天有沒有空」<br/>「你累嗎？」<br/>圓佑放開知秀牽著他到客廳沙發上坐著，抄起手機就往陽台去想打電話給知勳，但手被知秀抓著不放，回過頭又問了一句，知秀搖搖頭放開圓佑的手，抱著抱枕雙腳蜷上沙發就倒向沙發，圓佑低下身來在知秀額頭印下一吻後才轉身去打電話</p><p> </p><p>隔天一大早兩人就驅車前往知勳在的私人醫院報到，知勳在醫院裡的身分比較特殊，除了在醫院裡有固定的門診之外，總是有很多名人找他看病，所以很多時候不是他說有空就有空的，就像現在本來約好十點到知勳辦公室找他，現在等了將近一個小時人都還沒出現，中間只有一個小護士出現告訴他們，知勳臨時有事要忙請他們在辦公室裡等一下又匆匆離開<br/>兩人像是早已預料到這個場景熟門熟路的在知勳的辦公室裡自找樂子，圓佑還從知勳的雜物櫃裡翻出一個年代久遠的遊戲機，和知秀癱在沙發上玩著，知勳一進門就看到這個畫面，兩個小情侶黏黏糊糊的待在他的沙發上玩著遊戲，知勳突然想一腳把兩人踹出去<br/>「怎樣，誰出了問題？」<br/>看著好好的兩個人待在他的沙發上，惹得知勳額頭上的青筋一跳一跳，知勳手上拿著一杯剛買的咖啡在知秀和圓佑對面的單人沙發上坐下，還很沒氣質的直接盤腿坐在椅子上<br/>兩人抬起頭來呆呆地看著知勳，好像忘了來到這裡的目的，知秀慢慢回想起來找知勳的原因，從耳根開始慢慢發紅，知秀推了推圓佑讓他開口<br/>「喔…那個…」圓佑像是被知秀感染一樣，推推脫脫的也說不出一句完整的話<br/>「到底是怎樣？」剛結束一台緊急手術的知勳累得不像話，若他們不是自己的好友，他早就把兩人轟出去了<br/>「就是…知秀好像懷孕了」知勳驚訝的抬起頭來看著圓佑，又轉頭看看知秀，知秀朝著他點點頭，證實了這個事實<br/>「你們之前不是說…」知勳手指來回在他們之間指來指去，他想起他們結婚的時候才跟他們說過不打算這麼早有孩子<br/>「就…玩的過火了點」知秀害羞的笑笑，臉紅的像是快要燒起來一樣<br/>知勳理解的點點頭，知勳走到自己桌邊打了內線電話吩咐的一些事就帶著知秀去醫院裡做了大大小小的檢查<br/>做完了所有的檢查，確認了知秀的身體沒有任何問題，三人又回到知勳的辦公室<br/>「恭喜啦」知勳把檢查報告放在知秀和圓佑面前，圓佑拿著最上面那張超音波照傻傻笑著，雖然還看不清任何東西，但沒來由的就讓人幸福的笑著<br/>知勳剛剛接到下一個約診取消的消息，好不容易有時間能休息他，索性從辦公室的冰箱裡拿了幾瓶飲料出來給他們喝，順便久違地聊聊天<br/>「所以你們之後打算怎麼辦，知秀哥在家休息嗎？」<br/>「你覺得怎麼做比較好？」知秀和圓佑互相看了對方一眼，最後還是知秀先開口，雖然知秀是想陪著圓佑跑完所有行程，但他覺得還是尊重專業建議<br/>「如果你身體可以負荷，那就可以，但身體有任何不適，一定要立刻休息，有問題要來找我」知勳表示無妨的聳了聳肩<br/>「聽到沒？」圓佑輕撞了下知秀的肩，讓他小心自己的身體<br/>等三人聊完時間早已接近傍晚，知勳說晚上和順榮有約，兩人不想打擾他們小情侶的相聚，告別知勳後兩人就跑去外邊來場久違的約會了</p><p> </p><p>兩人也沒有說好吃飽飯後，圓佑自然而然就把車開到漢江邊，大概是隔了半年左右才再次來到這裡，圓佑牽著知秀的手漫步在漢江邊，不知不覺天氣也漸漸變冷了，連微微吹來的風都有點涼<br/>知秀踢著腳下的石頭走著，卻一直感受到來自身旁人的視線，圓佑一直盯著自己，像是有話想對自己說卻不知道如何開口，知秀牽著圓佑在人行道一旁的長椅坐下，伸手幫他把帽子拉低以降低被粉絲認出來的機率，雖然現在這時間會出現在漢江邊的人大部分都是剛吃飽出來散步的叔叔阿姨們<br/>「想說什麼？」<br/>圓佑在知秀拖著他坐下時就知道知秀發現了他的欲言又止，他也只是看著知秀幫他整理衣服沒有說話<br/>「你不想要我繼續跟你跑行程？」知秀早就猜到了，以圓佑的個性，根本不可能讓自己跟著他跑接下來的行程<br/>「大家都說前幾個月最重要…」圓佑低聲開口，他知道知秀有知秀的堅持，但他也有他想保護的東西，不管是知秀，還是那個未出世的小子<br/>「嗯…我跟勝澈商量一下，但…我希望我還是能盡量陪在你身邊」<br/>知秀退了一步，考量到圓佑的同時，知秀一樣在為肚子裡的孩子著想，既然命運已經走到如此，那他就有保護好孩子的義務<br/>「知秀…」<br/>「這兩個月本來就沒什麼重要的行程，一樣是拍拍雜誌畫報，重要的是新的網路劇，如果順榮分身乏術，你要讓新的經紀人帶嗎？」<br/>知秀的語氣有點衝，圓佑本來還想多說些什麼就被知秀打斷，就算知秀強忍鎮定，圓佑還是聽出了他聲音裡的勉強和不願，他知道知秀在牽就自己，他也知道知秀沒有那麼脆弱，自己總是忍不住保護他，卻好像總是變成在傷害他<br/>在想好怎麼回答知秀之前，身體先一步自己行動把知秀攬進懷裡<br/>「不要…我要你陪」<br/>是圓佑忘了，他的知秀不是會甘願乖乖待在家裡的人，奪走的他工作的權利，等於奪走他眼裡光彩奪目的靈魂<br/>「對不起…是我忘了」<br/>換個想法圓佑覺得這樣反而還不錯，至少知秀在自己身邊，他也能時時看照知秀的狀況，比起知秀自己一個人待在家裡，讓他跟著自己也許是個更好的辦法，反正他可以要求勝澈哥多給他一個助理，這樣知秀也不需要做那麼多事</p><p>「不是說要度蜜月嗎？你想去哪裡？」知秀眼看需要談的問題已經解決，從圓佑懷裡鑽出來挽住他的手，換了一個輕鬆的話題<br/>「先陪你回家」<br/>圓佑親暱地點了點知秀的鼻頭，惹來知秀的白眼，不過聽到圓佑要陪自己回家他還是很開心的，而且自從圓佑開始走紅後他已經不知道多久沒回家了，獨自待在韓國念書的那些年，他一年總是能回家個一兩趟，從開始工作，因為假期的不確定性太大，有時甚至兩三年才能回家一趟，連圓佑陪他回家的次數都屈指可數<br/>「也該打電話跟媽媽說了」<br/>「我們直接回去給她驚喜不好嗎」圓佑提議，他抬起手摸著知秀的髮尾，手就在他的頸脖逗留著，其實圓佑也心疼知秀，因為自己行程滿檔讓知秀沒有休息的空間<br/>「好啊，嚇死她」知秀想也不想就答應了圓佑的提議，他只要一想到媽媽得知自己懷孕的表情知秀就止不住笑，知秀不久前就曾跟媽媽說過他們不打算這麼早有小孩，媽媽也大氣地擺擺手說隨便他們，只要他們過得開心就好了</p><p>圓佑的手不知道什麼時候已經又再次牽住知秀，他發現知秀手的溫度低的嚇人，圓佑脫下自己身上的外套披到知秀身上，知秀本來還嘴硬的想拒絕，圓佑瞬間冷下臉來知秀也不敢再鬧，只能乖乖攏緊帶有圓佑香水味道的大衣<br/>又在長椅上坐了一會，圓佑覺得不行，半強制地想把的知秀帶回家，還想在外面多待一會的知秀站在原地不肯走，他說圓佑這是過度保護，他明明身體好得很，圓佑也只能跟著站在原地拉著手哄著年上戀人<br/>說來好笑，偏偏這時候圓佑身後傳來一聲驚呼，陪爸媽來運動的少女認出了圓佑和知秀，圓佑笑笑地轉過身去和粉絲打招呼，委婉地拒絕他們拍照的邀約，本來不肯走的知秀擺出經紀人的姿態站在一旁，等圓佑送走那少女後回到自己身邊<br/>「吃醋了？」圓佑一轉頭就環上他的肩，看知秀帶著公式的笑容就知道懷裡的人心裡不高興了<br/>「我怎麼能吃醋呢？全大影帝」知秀冷冷的語調讓圓佑聽了更開心，因為平時要讓知秀吃醋可是比登天還難，圓佑嘿嘿嘿地笑得開心，從身後環著知秀搖搖晃晃，一面說著有的沒的讓知秀消氣<br/>「你是我的，這是我們的約會時間，不准有其他人」知秀被圓佑晃得沒了脾氣，回過身就環著圓佑的腰讓他別再亂動，靠在熟悉的胸膛知秀才說出心裡話<br/>「是，老婆」聽到真心話的圓佑也不再胡鬧，安安分分的牽著知秀取車回家</p><p> </p><p>時間過得飛快，比知秀想得還要更快，不知不覺得他和圓佑已在昨天踏上自己家鄉的土地，昨晚在他父母家吃過飯後回到了他們短暫租下的一間小套房，他們工作一結束只回家拿了行李就立刻搭上飛機，一落地後就直奔知秀父母家，算起來他們也只在飛機上睡了幾個小時，知秀昨天幾乎是一沾床就睡，前陣子累積的工作疲憊和孕期的易累好像一次爆發一樣，連昨天圓佑什麼時候上床睡覺都不知道<br/>知秀在次睜開眼就看到獨屬加州的刺眼陽光穿過窗簾落在地上，身邊躺著的圓佑還睡著，圓佑被子被他自己踢到一旁，知秀順著視線往下看去，圓佑身下的突起物特別明顯<br/>知秀突然揚起一個笑容，輕手輕腳的趴在圓佑身上，動作的時候知秀還刻意注意著圓佑，但圓佑睡得很沉，看來前陣子高強度的行程還是累到他了，知秀掀開圓佑的衣襬，露出一小段鍛鍊有成的小腹，知秀又抬頭確認一次圓佑沒被吵醒，才悄悄靠近圓佑下身<br/>知秀用嘴緩緩拉開圓佑的睡褲，隔著一層布料親親還未清醒的雄物，知秀親了幾次圓佑都沒有醒來的跡象，玩心大起的知秀也忍不住了，用舌頭輕輕染濕布料，突然間圓佑像是不耐的動了動，卻還是沒有醒來<br/>圓佑的動作嚇得知秀停了一段時間，發現人沒醒後知秀繼續低下頭玩著，不知不覺間圓佑的內褲已經被知秀咬掉，知秀久違地跟圓佑的巨物打了照面，自從知秀懷孕後，圓佑可是一次都沒碰過自己，除了身體一直不舒服以外，知勳也說等過了三個月穩定下來，愛怎麼玩就怎麼玩<br/>知秀知道圓佑也忍得很辛苦，好幾次碰完自己，知秀都聽到他在浴室裡自己解決，知秀想要進去幫他卻總是被圓佑拒絕，說他怕自己忍不住，所以應該說知秀想這麼玩很久了</p><p>知秀張開口就含住小圓佑，先是沿著它慢慢舔著，等到它完全脹大後，才一口氣含住整個柱身，圓佑是在這時候醒來的，他醒來的時候還有些迷迷糊糊以為自己還在作夢，他剛剛是真的夢到跟知秀久違的翻雲覆雨，沒想到一睜開眼就看到這麼刺激的畫面<br/>知秀的頭髮摩擦著自己的小腹，可愛的小嘴舔著自己的雄偉，身下的人還沒發現自己已經醒來，還跟自己的巨物玩得開心，圓佑不服氣得頂了頂跨，知秀被突如其來的深喉逼出淚水，眼眶含著淚看著圓佑，嘴下的動作卻不停繼續在自己的敏感上打轉<br/>圓佑撐起身子安撫性的摸了摸知秀的頭，閉上眼睛享受著戀人的服務，前陣子忙著拍戲的他也有一陣子沒是放過慾望了，沒想到才剛放假自家的兔子就送上門來了，雖然吃不到，不過戀人的主動他也是很享受的<br/>全身像電流竄過，圓佑睜開眼睛伸手想推開知秀，自己的下身卻被含的更深，來不及抽出，圓佑低吼了一聲釋放在知秀嘴裡，知秀刻意起身趴到圓佑身前，才把嘴裡的精華吞下肚，還舔了舔溢在嘴邊的剩餘，傾身吻在圓佑唇上<br/>「你的味道」<br/>「小妖精」</p><p> </p><p>知秀最後還是被壓在床上啃了一番，圓佑滿意地看著自己在知秀身上留下的傑作，知秀氣惱地看著自己身上的紅痕，轉頭瞪著圓佑卻被勾回去又偷了個香<br/>知秀拍了拍還緊抱著他不放的手，告訴圓佑他要去準備早餐，讓他起床去洗漱，知秀翻身下床，隨手拿起一件披在椅背上的T恤套上，沒想到卻是圓佑的衣服，過長的衣服加上只穿著一件內褲，讓知秀瞬間有種春光外洩的感覺<br/>圓佑一走出房間就看到如此養眼的畫面，自家戀人穿著自己的衣服在廚房裡翻炒著什麼，圓佑毫不猶豫就上前去從身後抱住他，知秀連頭都沒轉過來，任由圓佑抱著自己，自己則是專心地做著飯，圓佑悄悄吻著知秀耳後，接過知秀炒好的菜放到桌上<br/>「想要了…知秀…」圓佑的聲音又染上情慾，在知秀身後挑動著他的神經<br/>「知秀…三個月了…」圓佑的手伸進知秀的衣服裡作亂，已經微微硬起的下身輕輕頂著知秀，知秀雙手撐在瓦斯爐邊承受著圓佑的挑逗，才被頂了幾下知秀已經覺得快要忍不住<br/>圓佑發現知秀也跟他有一樣感覺的時候，從身後抱起他，想要把他直接抱到床上，卻被知秀的拳頭揮了幾下<br/>「先吃飯」知秀說的話對圓佑來說還是有威嚇力的，把知秀轉過身來又偷了個香，才把人放開</p><p>長達一年的休假始於一場酣暢淋漓的歡愛，小小的套房裡因為緊閉的門窗，混雜的氣味有些濃重，但躺在床上的兩人好像感受不到，環抱著對方睡的正沉，圓佑迷迷糊糊中醒來，在知秀額頭上印下一吻後又閉上眼睛睡去</p><p> </p><p>--END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>